Ellipsis
by NeKo Meow
Summary: Once upon a time when Kahoko Hino was bored. She find salvation at Facebook.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own La Corda d'oro nor Facebook_

* * *

><p><strong>~Ellipsis~<strong>

_Once upon a time when Kahoko Hino was bored._

* * *

><p>Kahoko Hino, the redhead violinist of Seiso, leaned her head beside her laptop with a bored expression, as though she would die any minute now if she couldn't find anything <em>interesting<em>. She finished her works and projects much earlier than she expected, giving her a lot of free time wool-gathering. In which, she believed, was not a very good idea. Kahoko sighed and decided opening her facebook instead, looking for any notification or private message. Unfortunately, and as well the reason of the frown on her face, no one was online that time. She exhaled, attempting to log out when suddenly one online friend popped at the side screen.  
>"Cool!" she muttered, staring at that someone's name. "Tsukimori-kun is online..."<br>In a moment, she debated whether chatting with him or not. She knew how aloof and unsociable the guy was. Furthermore, she obviously expected that he wouldn't reply. "Mou, should I?" Kahoko contemplated. It has been a while since she last talked to him. Well, scratch that. It has been like months when he went abroad and cut their communication, crumpled it and threw in the nearest trash bin. They weren't able to talk nor chat ever since. She clicked his name and started typing some. "Here goes nothing." Kahoko gulped a mouthful of air.

_**Kahoko:**__ Hi!_  
>It was like eternity waiting for him to respond. Kahoko could even assume that he purposely ignored her.<br>_**Kahoko:**__ Hellp_

_*Hello_  
>No use, the man kept on ignoring her.<br>_**Kahoko:**__ :|_  
><em>Tsukimori-kun?<em>  
>Another minutes had passed but no to avail. The word <em>Len <em>with his _message _didn't appear. Kahoko typed some words when she suddenly heard a '_ting_' sound.  
><em><strong>Len:<strong>__ What do you want, Hino?_  
>Startled, Kahoko pressed incomprehensible words, and by chance sending it to Len's chatbox.<br>_**Kahoko:**__ kwjgfujb_  
><em><strong>Len: <strong>__Huh?_  
><em><strong>Kahoko:<strong>__ it's nothing. *laugh*_  
><em><strong>Len:<strong>__ Laugh? What is that? Can you please explain what it is supposed to mean?_  
>Obviously, it was his first time engaging in such a conversation without formality. He was used of sending his messages in a way as if they were just talking in person. Placing the word 'laugh' with asterisk confused him, and saying in his mind: <em>"What is that for?"<em>  
><em><strong>Kahoko:<strong>__ don't mind me_

"_O-ok..." _Len muttered with uncertainty.  
><em><strong>Len:<strong>__ Ok, however it was you who initiated this conversation. I really am confused with how you make as if I'm the one who's disturbing you. _  
>Kahoko, feeling a bit appalled, hurriedly responded, amending for her reckless statement earlier. She should always remind herself that she was talking to someone not well privy about social networking site. Talking about that, the blue-head was actually forced making an account because the schedule for the concourse activities and other stuffs were posted in a certain group in facebook.<p>

_**Kahoko:**__ no, no. I mean don't mind that post... So, Tsukimori-kun, how do you do?_  
>Len sighed, deciding that that woman was very peculiar.<p>

_**Len: **__I'm fine._  
><em><strong>Kahoko:<strong>__ They said it's cold in vienna now, is it true?_  
><em><strong>Len:<strong>__ Not that much._

Kahoko pouted. Their conversation was dying...and in vain. If she doesn't give any good topic, she would be left behind, alone and bored again. Thinking for a good topic, a thought about something squeezed behind her mind, trying to make itself noticeable. Kahoko's eyes sparked. That's her chance to say.  
><em><strong>Kahoko:<strong>__ oh. so, Tsukimori-kun...I have to say something..._

Her heart pound harshly against her ribs. The thought of saying _it _not in personal worried her. Although it was her only chance by now. He might not open his facebook nor respond to her text or calls. Much worse, he might delete her number or change his number instead. Kahoko's heart roared once more. Why didn't she tell it much earlier when he was still in Japan, and close to her.  
><em><strong>Kahoko:<strong>__ You see...I've been planning to say this to you..._  
>Kahoko started typing. She stopped for a minute, hesitating.<br>_**Kahoko: **__Tsukimori-kun..._(send as a message)  
><em>Len is offline, but you can still send him a message.<em>

Kahoko looked at the screen, surprised. "Why did you go offline!" Kahoko grumbled, anxiety doubling in every tick of the clock. She mustered all her strength and continued typing, making her feel a little bit fine. It would lessen the rumble of her heart if she could at least express it.  
><em><strong>Kahoko: <strong>__Why did you go offline, Tsukimori-kun, I wanted to tell you... that..._

She gathered more air for her lungs.

_**Kahoko: **__I like you..._  
>She entered, waiting for another message indicating that he was already offline. Moment's later but not 'offline' message came.<br>"Oh shi—" she covered her mouth, panicking. "Shoot."  
>"What am I going to do—" a chat sound interrupted her little rumble. Her heart beat faster as she leaned and read the message.<br>_**Len:**__ I like you too._  
>Her face turned warm and hued. She smiled, typing again.<br>_**Kahoko:**__ really?_  
><em><strong>Len:<strong>__ No__**...**_  
>"What? Is he making fun of me?" Kahoko thought, saddened. She hoped for another message but it seemed she waited enough. No message came.<p>

_**Kahoko: **Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you, Tsukimori-kun. Please don't mind what I just said._

She was going to close her laptop with a resigned sigh when she heard another chat sound. Delighted, she peered.  
><em><strong>Len:<strong>__ Didn't you know that ellipsis is used to indicate an unfinished statement..._

Kahoko only gawked at his message.

_**Len: **And it can also indicate the feeling of longing._

_**Kahoko: …**_

_**Len: **__Because I love you._

_**~*END*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Corner<strong>**:**

_An impromptu. I actually have this last 2010, I think. I just expanded the plot. O.o By the way, the script form is obviously intentional for this story._

_And about the ellipsis... let just make it that way. I know there's a right term for that although, I tend to use it like what Tsukimori did. Review! Review is good for the Author. It's our vitamin. (Garsh, I'm weird. I need to sleep now.)_

_**~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_**©2010-2012**_


End file.
